The Heart Wants What She Wants
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: "I fought through the crack in time and space to be with him. We flew right into a time fissure and I fell in love with him again and again. People say that he is nothing more than a monster, but you don't know him like I do. He's the sun and the moon and the stars. I've known him for so many years and I know his every secret. I am the Heart, and I'm the Doctor's wife."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters in this story, then don't read. AU._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Doctor Who, that privilege belongs to the BBC._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 510**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **The Heart**_

* * *

Heart.

That's the name she chose back on Gallifrey.

Like her darling Doctor, her name was a secret to everyone but her family, not even her friends knew.

Heart. A funny title to be called.

But the meaning behind it was a vow to herself.

 _To never turn a blind eye, to always be compassionate, be kind. Protect those who mean the most, safeguard those who you love with every fiber in your being. Never be selfish, be as pure as the day you started to live. To always be open to those who deserve it. Sacrifice what you need for those you love, and battle those who determine to break the hearts of those you love._

That was what her name stood for, everything she represented.

And now, she was aboard the TARDIS with her husband clinging to her, his regeneration only consisted of reversing the aging process from his long, adventurous life on Christmas.

She had spiraled deep into his timeline, seeing all of his regenerations and their adventures, all of the hardships and losses he had to face alone, despite the companions he had. Even the companions he had fallen in love with and the women he married. Every single body he regenerated into, yet on Gallifrey, before he regenerated the first time, his body was like this: young and full of life, even a little childish.

Then the war happened and he changed.

They all did.

The Doctor suddenly ripped away from her and walked around the console, opposite Heart, studying her shrewdly. "You can't be her. . I didn't speak my name. Silence remained! How can you be here? Are you a Dalek? A Zygon? Capturing the form of my wife?! Because I can tell you right now, I will destroy you for this, for staining her memory!" The Doctor roared, his temper wearing thin with every flying thought passing through his head, his hands gripping the TARDIS controls, with Clara sitting on the steps, looking at him in fear and shock.

Heart took a deep breath and what passed her lips next almost brought the Doctor to his knees and made Clara's eyes water from the pure emotion.

What the Time Lady sang was an ancient Gallifreyan lullaby that she sang to her children and her grandchildren when they were restless, it would make them fall straight to sleep. Heart's voice was considered the most beautiful in all of Gallifrey, her soft, emotional and melodious tones would bring all people to their knees in tears just by the sheer power.

It was something that no Zygon, shape-shifting creature or any of the aliens of the world could replicate, no matter how hard and that proved to the Doctor that she was real.

"But. .Heart, how?" He whispered once she finished, taking slow steps to her, his hand reaching out, his fingertips brushed the soft skin of her cheek. "I never spoke my name."

"I fought my way through the crack, pushed my way in and came out the other end. It felt as if my entire body was being ripped into tiny pieces and sewed back on at an agonizing pace, I fell through and while you regenerated, I saw your timeline, every moment." Heart pulled the Doctor closer and touched his cheek. "You have seen so much, yet everything still surprises you. So much heartbreak and loss, confusion, happiness, defeat and victory. Hopelessness and hope. Even falling in love drew its course in your path, and getting married, but no children. And alone. Always, so alone." Heart's voice trembled as the tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks and leaned in closer, her full rosy lips brushing against his. "Oh, Theta. ." She whispered for his ears only, before their lips met in a searing passionate kiss.

Two thousand years he had been without his Heart, and now, they were reunited, by her sheer determination and endless love for him. She returned to him after all these years and he loved her just as much as he had when they first met in University.

The Doctor kissed her back, pouring every single emotion that his Time Lord being could manage into the long-awaited kiss to symbolize their reunion.

 _"I have missed you so much, my darling. Oh my sweet, sweet Heart."_ The Doctor whispered in Gallifreyan, to which Heart simply awarded him with a beaming beautiful smile, her violet eyes shining with tears of love and wonder, her raven black hair cropped, the wavy tresses caressed her jawline, her hair always looking in a state. Her pale, milky complexion suited her beautifully.

The Doctor drank in every detail: a heart-shaped face, her rosy cheeks, full lips, pert nose, big almond shaped eyes, framed with long black lashes, her figure was curvy, unlike that of human models, who starved themselves, Heart had six children and she wasn't perfect, she had stretch marks and large hips and chunky thighs, and her stomach rounded slightly, but all Theta saw was perfect imperfection.

Heart was garbed in the Gallifreyan battle attire, which was ripped and covered in dirt and ash, as well as her skin, her hair was even more wild than normal and she looked as if she had gone five rounds, mud wrestling a Judoon.

"Well, I think I'm ready to head off. You two need your time alone and I won't impose any more than I have. G'night!" Clara spoke up, heading for the door. "See you when I see you." Before the Doctor could reply, Clara walked out of the TARDIS doors with a smile and they snapped shut behind her, courtesy of the old girl.

The Doctor chuckled before turning back to his wife. "Well then, would you like a bath?" He asked, holding his hand out to her, which she took without hesitation.

"Yes, I would. Thank you very much." Heart smiled before the Doctor lead her to one of the many rooms that the TARDIS had made which was an Amazonian rain-forest with a clear, enormous and beautiful waterfall right in the center, to which there was a small floating platform with all sorts of different cleaning products atop it.

Heart gasped and placed her dainty hand to her mouth in awe, looking upon the majesty that the TARDIS could conjure at one mere thought of her brilliant, brilliant matrix.

"She's missed you." The Doctor whispered in his wife's ear as they both walked further into the room, and Heart strode straight to the corner of the river and bent, testing the water against her skin.

"As I have missed her, I forgot how considerate she was." Heart smiled, before turning to the Doctor, wringing her hands together and he smiled nostalgically, it was the same thing he did. He had adopted it from her. She raised her hands up and fixed his bow tie, smiling. "I thought you found bow tie quite the hassle? That's what you said to me back home, when I wore them in my hair."

"Two thousand years, 12 regenerations, my tastes have changed quite a lot." The Doctor smiled, before wringing his hands together and she looked at them.

"Or just copied me as it seems. Bow tie, mannerisms." Heart smiled, before holding his hands in hers. "You wanted to remember me."

"I realized, near the end of my tenth incarnation, in the TARDIS, that I hadn't thought of you as much as I should have. I never properly mourned you. I wanted something physical to remember you by, so as my regeneration cycle started, I added a few little tweaks to my habits and likes and dislikes. Even my physical appearance loosely mirrored that of my original body, before I regenerated the first time." The Doctor explained, lifting one hand to rest it against her cheek, before he pulled away. "I'll leave you to it, Heart." The Doctor said, before walking out of the room, to which the Time Lady sighed and pulled off her battle weary clothes until she was completely naked and waded her way into the adjoining lake, letting the lukewarm water lap at her submerging body, soothing her aching muscles and wounds.

Heart sighed in relief, before dipping lower and lower until she was completely underwater and swam toward the waterfall, standing straight, the waterline encircling her hips as she stretched her body and let the waterfall rain down on her, the platform floating toward her and she wasted no time in washing all the dirt, grime and blood away, before giving the same treatment to her hair.

(..)

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

The Heart emerged from the lake, squeaky clean, plucking two towels from a branch of a large tree that the TARDIS had so thoughtfully placed. Heart dried herself off before went in search of clothes. "Darling girl, is it possible that you may have left some clothes for me?" Heart asked softly, speaking directly to the TARDIS, who hummed in affirmation, before folded nightwear appeared on the ground of the forest and she smiled. "Thank you, darling." She whispered out loud, before changing.

She set about putting on the lacy pearl white panties that the TARDIS had provided and then slipped on the silky white nightgown, which hugged the Heart's every curve and fell straight down to her slender ankles and she slid on the matching robe and slid it over her shoulders, before toeing into the silk ballet slippers and the Time Lady grinned, knowing what the girl was up to. "You're a naughty TARDIS." She waggled her finger as she looked up at the simulated sky and she swore she could hear a sound that seemed as if the TARDIS was laughing in agreement.

The Heart walked out of the room, wandering around before she found her way back to the control room, where the Doctor was looking at the monitor in deep concentration.

"Ahem," Heart cleared her throat loudly, to get her husband's attention.

The Doctor jumped in surprise, before turning. "Ah, Heart, how was you baa-" As soon as his eyes fell to her form, and her beautiful nightgown and the way it clung, he misjudged where the console was and he fell on his side, sending the bowl of fish-fingers and custard all over his suit.

Before she could even act, he jumped back up and started licking the custard off his clothes, determined not to let it all go to waste. "A-are you alright?" Heart asked, worriedly.

"I'm good! Thanks." His light blue-green eyes met hers and he grinned cheekily. "I am certain, I will install an armrest so that never happens again, ooh-ooh, or maybe one large trampoline as the floor? Yes, I quite like that idea, change the walls into pillows so we don't get boo-boo's when we bounce into the walls! Oh, that'd be tremendous fun!" The Doctor looked like an excited little boy who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

The TARDIS groaned and the entire ship shook in disagreement with his proposal and the Old Girl threw down a few levers as good measure to get her point across.

"Oi! Don't give me attitude, missy! Besides, I was only thinkin' it!" The Doctor defended himself, pouting as he realized that his TARDIS was far from joining the bandwagon of being a fun, bouncy TARDIS-castle.

"Come now, Theta, it might be better if you rest, or anymore of your proposals may make her a teensy bit more annoyed with you." Heart spoke in her most calming tone, which automatically had its effect on the Doctor, who looked up at her and nodded in defeat.

"You're right. I'll do it tomorrow." He grinned and she chuckled at his stubbornness, before helping her husband to his feet and he directed her to the bedroom he had occupied for his entire time-travelling life on the Old Girl. "Sexy is being difficult." He said and Heart giggled at the nickname for the TARDIS and she watched from the doorway as he sat on the edge of the large bed, it would have taken up an entire bedroom and en-suite, if his bedroom wasn't much, much larger than it is now.

The Doctor smiled and patted the space beside him, to which Heart grinned and made her way toward the bed and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I do realize that my return was not foretold, nor thought of. And we also know that I shouldn't have seen your entire timeline, so something is coming." Heart explained as he nodded, serious now.

"I know," the Doctor agreed, "if it was from my timeline, then something _will_ happen. I've learnt that from living for two thousand years. But, whatever happens, I'm not letting you go again, Heart. I promise I will protect you. I will _not_ fail." He vowed, looking deep into her eyes.

She had been careful during the war, only fighting when absolutely necessary and she had only regenerated once. All that changed was the colour of her hair and eyes, what was once blonde and blue was now what he saw and he loved every second of it, he didn't want her hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere." Heart whispered, before leaning in and resting her head underneath his neck, feeling loved and warm, safe. She hadn't felt that in years.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, curling his wrist so his hand splayed into her hair, tangling his fingers in the wavy tresses, before placing random kisses upon her forehead.

Heart sniffed. "You smell like custard and fish." She remarked, making her husband laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I better change my suit." The Doctor muses, picking at the chain dangling from his vest pocket.

The Gallifreyan couple laughed together, forgetting about all their troubles and worries and wonders. They were glad to be with each other.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE PAST:**

"Where next?" The Doctor asked, looking at his companion with a grin.

"I dunno! Wherever!" A young blonde girl said, grinning from ear-to-ear, a nineteen-year-old girl who absorbed the Time Vortex and called herself: 'Bad Wolf'.

He laughed and flung himself around the console of the TARDIS. "I know the perfect place! _Allons-y!_ " He cried out as he threw down the switch and the ship started to fly, but what they didn't know is that they were flying into a time fissure, a place of uncertainty and randomness.

"Let's see where the old girl, takes us, eh Rose?" The Doctor asked, smiling brilliantly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or characters in this story, then don't read. AU._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Doctor Who, that privilege belongs to the BBC._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 3, 615**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 ** _The Doctor's and their Heart._**

* * *

The Eleventh Doctor awoke, to see Heart draped around him modestly, her legs tangled with his, her head resting on his chest and her arm thrown around his waist while his chin rested on the crown of her head, his arm wrapped loosely around her hips.

He couldn't help but think that this felt _right._ His wife in his arms, safe from the Time War, _alive._

For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

Heart stirred, her stomach grumbling and he looked down as she lifted her head up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes to gaze at her Theta, smiling as she did so. "Good morning." She whispered, leaning up and the Doctor lowered his head and they kissed gently.

The Doctor grinned, before breaking the kiss to bring her closer so he was eye level with her and his fingertips grazed her cheek lovingly, Heart's eyes fluttering closed in happiness. "Good morning, love." He whispered gently and her eyes opened, her lips stretching in a beautiful smile at the use of his endearment. "Breakfast?" He offered, listening to her stomach grumble again and she nodded.

It wasn't long before both the Doctor and Heart dressed and he took her hand and lead her expertly around the TARDIS.

Heart had slipped on a frilly white tank top, the layers going down the front of her chest, tan skinny jeans that wrapped around her lower half snugly and she slipped on a pair of black flats. "Is this appropriate?" She asked, looking up at the Doctor confused. While she had seen all of his timeline and the changing fashions and the lady companions he brought along on his travels, she was still a tiny bit uncertain.

The Doctor turned, dressed in his tweed jacket and his checkered bow tie, his entire body pivoting as his hands rested in the air beside his body as he assessed her and the corner of his mouth lifted in a cheeky grin. "Beautiful." He said and she twirled, giggling before taking his hand and they started back on their quest to find the kitchen.

It was sudden.

The TARDIS shook and veered left and right violently, throwing both Heart and the Doctor around the hall.

"Theta! What's happening?!" Heart panicked, having never experienced anything like this.

"I don't know! We have to get the control room!" The Doctor said, grabbing Heart's hand and they stumbled their way to the control room. The Doctor ran around the panels and started pressing buttons to try and stabilize her while Heart fell into the console and grabbed onto the screen, reading the Gallifeyan symbols with ease and her eyes widened.

"Theta!" She yelled, her hearts beating erratically and his head snapped up, his eyes meeting her wild ones. "It's a time fissure!"

What she didn't expect was his eyes to roll and an annoyed mewl to fall from his lips. "Not _again!_ "

"Again!? _AGAIN?!_ You mean to tell me that this has happened before?" Heart asked, still gripping the console, looking at her husband from across the console.

"Once! I saved Gallifrey from it's alternative fate. I met two of my previous incarnations!" The Doctor threw a lever down and the TARDIS groaned mournfully, as if she were in agony.

" I remember! Wrong lever! Theta, that's hurting her!" Heart yelled over the noise and assessed the console and grabbed a switch and pushed it up as well as a few of the small switches on the pad and pressed the green button and the TARDIS shuddered in relief, still maneuvering aggressively.

"How did you do that?!" The Doctor asked, while gripping the console, he made his way toward his wife.

"Unlike you, I passed my flight exam!" She said, grinning.

"You _what?_ I didn't even know you took that exam!" The Doctor said, incredulous and a bit put out.

"We were in the same class, albeit different TARDIS's. I was in the blue cylinder."

The Doctor gasped as the hazy memory revealed itself of the metallic blue cylinder bypassing him and upstaging him in every test. He pointed an accusatory finger at his wife. "It was _you!_ You made me fail!"

"I did no such thing. You didn't study! You were too busy chasing after Fandi _,_ my best friend. I would know because you were always speaking to her." Heart said, grinning triumphantly.

"Hold on! Fandi. . Oi! I was asking her questions about you, what flowers you liked, what was your favourite meal and what music you liked. I was asking her so I could court you! _You_ were too busy chasing after Galack!" The Doctor accused.

"Galack?! _Galack?!_ That pompous rich boy? No, no, no, no! I was trying to get you to notice me, that's why I always hung around him, to get you to step up and court me!" Heart revealed and for one minute, the Doctor forgot all about the impending doom they were facing and looked at her with a devilish grin.

"You wanted me to court you?" He asked, his light eyes shining with new knowledge and smugness.

"Of course I did. I liked you as much as you liked me." Heart said, the corners of her lips curling in a small grin in reaction to his smile.

"Interesting." The Doctor said, leaning down to share a kiss with his smitten wife, before the TARDIS, who had been watching in extreme agony, decided it was time for them to realize their surroundings and she jerked back, making the two Gallifreyan's fall into the railing behind them as recognition flooded their features.

"Right!" They both said and ran back to the console to try and stop what was inevitable.

They had to try.

The golden vortex opened in a flash of light in the corner of the TARDIS and she landed heavily somewhere.

"Theta! It's happened. When I was in your timeline, I must have ripped through it. Oh, Theta. Forgive me!" Heart put a hand to her mouth as she sniffled, her vision blurry from the tears and the Doctor didn't think twice before pulling his wife in a gentle hug, his hand running through her short hair.

"It's alright, Heart. It wasn't your intention. I would never blame you for coming back. I forgive you." The Doctor whispered and rocked her from side to side to soothe her.

The TARDIS started to calm and stop jerking around, since the vortex disappeared and quietened down and the Doctor kissed Heart's head before gently stepping out of embrace. "The monitor is down. I just want to see if she's alright." The Doctor's voice conveyed his worry as he stroked the console of the TARDIS.

"I'm going to go check where we landed, no telling where we are with the monitor down. I'll be right back."

"Heart! Be careful, please. I don't want to lose you again." The Doctor said, looking at Heart seriously, who nodded.

"I promise, Theta." With that, Heart walked outside the doors of the TARDIS to step onto soft green grass, not seeing any extraterrestrial lifeforms, not sensing any, the buildings were man-made (somewhat), and she looked around the secluded park and her violet eyes scanned everywhere, until she came across opposite her, was a different TARDIS, an older looking type of the TARDIS that the Doctor traveled in, but it was war-beaten, almost as if she was preparing for another battle anytime soon.

Heart entertained the comic notion of looking back at the TARDIS she had just emerged from and the ominous twin staring at her, and she shook her head, thinking of the human tendency that they would surmise to ' _deja vu'_ as the humans liked to call it.

The door to the older TARDIS opened and Heart tensed, on alert when the tenth Doctor emerged, looking disheveled and relieved and worried. "Ah, Earth, 2016 to be precise. Ah, the new year!" He licked his finger and put his finger up in the air, making Heart crook her dark brow as he smiled. "Second of January, 12:05 A.M, to be precise. Not a parallel world, thank the Gods, the air isn't plasticy." He spoke to himself loudly, probably thinking his companion could hear him. _"Molte bene!"_ He roared, happily, before he turned and his eyes waved over most of the park until he caught sight of the future TARDIS and the woman before it.

Ten squinted and leaned forward to get a better look at her before his eyes widened and in shock, he stumbled over his feet and fell back against his TARDIS. "No. . . it can't be. . . you died!" Ten yelled hoarsely as Heart's own two heart's broke and she ran to him as he slid to the grassy floor, pulling him into her chest, trying to soothe him as he hyperventilated, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Theta, shh, it's alright. I know this is a lot to take in. Maybe too much at the current moment, so just try and take deep breaths. It's a human custom as I've learnt, to inhale deeply and exhaling, exercising the lungs and focusing on that calming effect i should bring." Heart spoke, running her fingers through his wild hair as he took her advice and started to take deep breaths, the situation still too raw for him to fully comprehend what was going on.

"Gallifrey burnt! You burnt, our children burnt!" Ten groaned, gripping onto Heart's upper arms as his fingernails dug into her flesh.

"History changes, you know that. You spend your days running through the Time Vortex, something is bound to happen, you know that. Something happens in your future, Theta, something wonderful and terrible. It brings me back." Heart whispers, stroking his head as she pulled his face from her chest to her own face, looking into his deep brown eyes. "I'm right here, Theta. I'm right here."

Ten pulled away from her and stood on shaky legs, using his TARDIS for support, looking at her wildly and she took a step back, not knowing how he would react, though his untamed eyes gave him that unpredictable quality. "How can you be here, or that TARDIS, I can't pass through my own time-stream without a large tear in the fabric of reality! You're from my future, you just said so. All of history would be unraveling in the world now. Why isn't it?" He asked, grabbing her arms, fearing what she would say.

"It's tied to me. As long as I am alive, the tear in your timeline is stable. You can visit your past selves without the Universe tearing." Heart said, tears in her eyes, scared of his reaction.

"If you're gone, then my timeline will be restored. I can't have knowledge of my own future. It's too risky if I know." Ten cruelly spoke, looking at his wife as if she consciously and knowingly wanted to rip his time-stream in half.

"S-so, you're saying that I should sacrifice myself, so you can keep yourself sheltered from your own future? Just when I come back? Two thousand years without you and I should give you up instantly, give up my entire life that I could have with you, so you don't face your past selves?" Heart asked, tears unbidden in her eyes.

"You don't know what might happen!" Ten roared, now frustrated, he expected her to understand. After all, she was _Heart_ , everything about her screamed selflessness, she'd always protect those she loved, no matter the cost. So, why was she not upholding her own laws? "I thought you of all people would understand the predicament we are in!"

Heart suddenly stood straight, her eyes cold and emotionless, so unlike her last self. Her regeneration had given her more backbone, she could feel the primitive urge to fight for what she loved. And in the name she chose, she vowed to protect and fight for her loved ones, which is what she would do. "I understand perfectly, but I would think _you_ of all people, would understand that it's not exactly easy to give up what you just found after so many years of waiting. Hoping and praying that one day I would see you again and you want me to go?"

"You need to. What is happening now. . is unnatural. It must be rectified."

"I'm not going anywhere." Heart said, looking right into his eyes which widened in shock.

"B-but you have to!" Ten floundered, looking into her violet eyes.

"No, while you know the vow I took for myself, one particular part _is_ to sacrifice whatever needed for the ones I love, but what you fail to remember is that I also vowed to fight those who set out to break the hearts of those I love. And you are breaking your own hearts by doing this. So I cannot, I _will not_ leave you." Heart stood her ground and took his hand, feeling Ten shudder at the forgotten touch of his wife.

"Heart," Ten whispered, tears in his eyes, "I had forgotten just how wonderful you were."

"Are. It's present tense now." Heart touched his cheek just as the door to his TARDIS opened and out popped: young Rose Tyler. Heart could instantly tell that this was the jealous Rose Tyler, the one that used Mickey Smith quite often.

Heart didn't like Rose, not much anyway, but she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Ten assessed Heart's fleeting disapproving look and one dark, shapely brow lifted in skepticism. _'Heart dislikes Rose,'_ it was easy to come to the conclusion. His dark eyes then turned to Rose who was staring at Heart's hand that was still on his cheek.

"Who's she, then? Another Sarah-Jane Smith?" Rose pursed her lips and crossed her arms, expecting an answer from the Doctor as if he were a child.

"Oh, Sarah-Jane! I love Sarah-Jane. One of your best companions, among others." Heart quipped, turning her violet eyes to Rose. _'This regeneration is quick to anger and very protective of Theta. I should work on that.'_

"Oh? And are you one of his cast-offs?" Rose quipped back rudely, but for all her work, it only made the corners of Heart's full lips turn upward, which only irked nineteen-year-old blonde.

"Rose!" Ten snapped, not taking the rude insults from the much younger girl.

"No, it's alright, Doctor. There's no need for anger." Heart quickly pacified him, her hand dropping from his cheek to his chest and Rose's eyes jealously followed. "No, I'm not one of his cast-offs. I'm a woman he hasn't seen in a very long time."

"Long time, eh? Then why haven't I heard about you?" Rose flipped her hair, pursing her lips while crossing her arms, challenging Heart with her eyes.

"Maybe because you haven't earned all of the Doctor's trust. He is a man of many secrets. I'm the only person fortunate enough to know all of them." Heart responded calmly.

"I know lots of things about the Doctor! I've been on adventures with him!" Rose's voice got louder as she got more indignant, but Ten's eyes never left his wife.

"There's no need to raise your voice, you're acting like a child, not exactly improving my thoughts of you." Heart sighed.

"I don't care what you think of me." Rose replied instantly.

"Again, a childish reply spouted of a seemingly adult mouth. Or, an adult of this world and time anyway." Heart shrugged, looking up at the Doctor before turning back to Rose.

The young blonde scoffed, as if the elder woman had no affect on her emotions, when Heart could tell, the blood was rushing to the human's cheeks, that suggested embarrassment, the crinkle around the corners of her eyes suggested a degree of anger, elevated breathing patterns and rapid heartbeat suggests frustration. "Who are you?" Rose grounded out, teeth clenched together.

"My name is Heart."

"Heart? Heart what?" Rose questioned.

"Just Heart."

"What, like how the Doctor's name is just Doctor?"

"Yep. My name is just Heart."

"You copied the Doctor then. What's your real name?" Rose refused to believe it.

"My name is Heart. I didn't copy the Doctor, it's sort of a traditional thing." Heart ran her fingers through her raven hair, pulling the choppy strands back from her face.

"So what, you're an old companion?" Rose asked, having the best comeback if Heart followed the prompt but the two thousand year old Time Lady just cocked her head to the side, confused.

"No, I'm his wife." Heart answered, Ten took her hand while Rose straightened instantly, all her hopes crashing in an instant.

"H-his wife? You didn't tell me you had a wife." Rose accused, staring at the Doctor as if he had betrayed her trust.

Ten looked down. "Neither did I. I thought she died, along with Gallifrey and the Time Lords, but since we went through a time fissure, which is a tear in the fabric of reality, most dangerous and highly unlikely unless provoked, two opposite points of my time stream have glued themselves together. Heart is from the future, as is that TARDIS and my future-self." Ten explained, looking at Rose in sympathy, they had just come from school with the Krillitane and while he was certainly close to developing feelings for Rose, partially due to his last version of himself having an influence; the sudden appearance of his wife just brought all of that love and joy that he tried to recreate with this tenth regeneration and now, he finally had it.

"Heart! I fixed the TARDIS, she's resting now so it'll be a while before we're able to go, but I believe that it won't be-" Eleven stepped out of the TARDIS, looking up to see his tenth self and the young Rose Tyler and it seemed that Rose was having one of her jealous spouts from the way she stared at the Time Lady with such envy. Ten, Heart and Rose all turned to see the Eleven walking up to them, "am I disturbing something?" Heart's face melted into a beautiful smile and Ten's eyes widened.

"No! It can't be!" Ten looked at Eleven. "How many regenerations has it been?"

"I'm the eleventh regeneration, so we're quite clear on that front. Hello, Doctor." Eleven bowed his head slightly in respect, to which Ten reciprocated, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Doctor," he addressed Eleven, "how in the world did we manage to regenerate and have such a big chin, what, the big ears weren't enough?"

"Oi!" Eleven quickly touched his chin, defending his handsome good looks. "It makes me chiseled, thank you very much. And _you're_ one to talk. You're a matchstick your so skinny, you turn to the side and you're invisible!" Ten looked so offended and the identical affront facial features on their two different faces made Heart giggle.

"Oh, Doctor's. What will I do with you?" Heart crossed her arms, a sweet smile on her face that took them all back to Gallifrey while Rose just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

It was then that Ten just remembered and stood next to Rose. "Uh, Rose, meet the Doctor of the future, my eleventh regeneration."

Eleven nodded to the nineteen-year-old; two thousand years of living and he had wizened up much more than Ten. He didn't really see the appeal of Rose anymore, he only felt guilt for what he had done to her, his hearts belonged to Heart. "Rose, nice to see you again."

"Again? I've never met you before! Doctor, what's going on?" Rose turned to Ten.

"Oh, Rose, you haven't been with me long enough to know what's going on? Remember my last self? You know, leather jacket? Big ears?" As Rose nodded cautiously, Ten pointed to Eleven, who put an arm around Heart's waist, looking down at her as she craned her head to look up as they spoke. "There's the man I turn into."

Rose nodded, even though her mind was still racing with all the information that had just been delivered to her.

Heart looked at both Doctors and looked around. "Shall we explore the year 2016, or are we going to sit here staring at each other?" She asked, smiling gently, before she took both incarnations of her husband's hands and Ten offered his hand to Rose, who shook her head, using a forced smile as he frowned.

"I might go exploring me-self, check out 2016." She smiled.

Ten nodded, and looked at her sternly, "call me if you get lost."

As Rose nodded, the three Gallifreyan's headed off for their own journey.

The two Doctor's and their Heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** If you don't like the plot or characters in this story, then don't read. AU._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Doctor Who, that privilege belongs to the BBC._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 781**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **All The Time In The Universe.**_

* * *

The Doctor's and Heart had been running all over London, since Heart had only witnessed the Earth through Theta's time-stream; both incarnations though it best to let Heart experience it herself.

They had spent three hours doing all things that Heart wanted, visiting the Earth museums, buying a load of books from (mostly) human authors and buying ice cream and trying one of each flavour. Now, they were racing to the photo-booth, Heart had purchased a bracelet with two hearts intertwining, earning two gorgeous smiles on her Theta's. They were now squished into the booth and both Doctor's pointed their screwdrivers at the monitor: Ten jump-starting the monitor with every single border available and not available in London, while Eleven programmed the machine to bypass the monetary demands.

"Theta, you do realize that your screwdrivers are scientific instruments, they were never constructed for this kind of use." Heart looked upon her husband's, sighing as she raised a brow, looking at both with amused expressions as they both sheepishly looked at each other and blushed, putting their screwdrivers back in their pockets. Heart, who now felt bad, touched their shoulders, "but I do love it." That picked them right up and Eleven quickly got the booth working and he turned to look back at his wife.

"Okay, now, you just press on the screen; they'll be a list of borders, so you just press on a pattern. ." Eleven started.

". .and press enter when you have selected the one you like," Ten finished.

Heart looked at both and nodded, turning back to the screen, scrolling through the now limitless options before she selected an olden day retro reel border and she wrapped her arms around her husbands shoulders and pulled them close while Eleven pointed to the lens where she should be looking and the first photo took, the second was of Heart's face super close to the lens, trying to see the 'Agorials' _(tiny light-based aliens that when threatened release a series of flashing lights to stun their attacker before making their escape)_. The third picture was of both Doctors pulling her back, big laughing smiles on their faces while they tried to placate their wife that there were no Agorials in the machine. The fourth and final picture was of the Doctors with their arms around her and their cheeks pressed against hers, smiling at the camera while her eyes were closed, her cheeks bright red as she giggled.

All three Gallifreyan's climbed out of the booth and Ten took the offered piece of paper and all three looked at the photos, laughing one more time at each.

"That was so much fun!" Heart exclaimed, kissing both of her Theta's happily. "I'd like the take an individual set with each of you." She grabbed Ten's hand and raced back into the booth, Eleven chuckling at his wife's childlike enthusiasm.

Four flashes erupted from the booth followed by lots and lots of laughter and Eleven dove for the set of pictures that printed and he looked at them. The first one was innocent enough, they had their arms around each other, laughing and smiling as Ten pointed where the lens was and Heart's look of recognition as she grinned. The second was a little more intimate, they were looking into each other's eyes, still giggling and laughing, the third: they were even closer; their smiles slowing slipping as Heart's dreamy look overtook her. Both Eleven and Ten knew what that meant, she was fantasizing of something, something that would make her hearts flutter, (and theirs) the last picture: they were kissing gently, 900 hundred years of love and loss met in an ancient Human tradition.

Eleven could safely say, he was deathly jealous of _himself_.

Ten and Heart emerged and Eleven gave Heart the pictures, which she blushed and handed it over to Ten, who smirked triumphantly at his future self.

Eleven made a face at his younger self before pulling Heart into the booth, his intentions more lewd than adventurous as Ten leaned against the booth. The telltale flashes alerted the younger Doctor as he quickly grabbed the printed reel and looked at the photos. The first was of both of them hugging tightly, both looking at each other, the second was of Eleven peppering Heart's cheeks with kisses as the Time Lady blushed and smiled, her mouth open as she smiled, her hands pressed against his chest, gripping the lapels of his jacket, while the third was of them, their noses fitting side by side, as they looked into each other's eyes, obviously attracted just as she and he were, the last was of them kissing passionately, Eleven had her against the wall of the booth as they held each other close, her hands in his hair as their lips locked.

Eleven and Heart stumbled out of the booth, Eleven's lips curled upward in a smug grin at Ten, who glared at his future self as Heart took the reel from Ten's grip, smiling at him as she looked and her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes widened as she tucked the reels in the pocket of her jeans, trying to tame her wild hair as she cleared her throat, intensely embarrassed and flattered. To have two versions of Theta kissing her in a span of two minutes is a dream within itself, but to have photo proof of such a phenomenon, is truly extraordinary.

Eleven and Ten stared at her as she tried to calm herself, and failed to do so as Heart smacked the both of them. "Have you no shame?" She questioned, but before they could answer her rhetorical question, the flustered Time Lady pressed on, "do you really have to outdo each other on _everything_? Especially kissing me? Are you actually _jealous_ of _yourself_?"

Both Ten and Eleven floundered for an excuse, stammering out sounds as they tried and failed to come up with an explanation. "Well, I. ." Eleven started but couldn't seem to finish as he looked up as if to speak to his mind. Who knows? He probably was.

"Okay," Heart started, looking up at her husbands, "you two listen up," both Ten and Eleven straightened as they heard their wife's business tone, " _you are the same person_ , granted that your regeneration is a lottery and it's exceedingly random, you are still the same Theta, I married all those years ago on Gallifrey. What should it matter that you both kiss me? Have you forgotten during our marriage how many times you bedded me? I did give birth to our children did I not? Six times to be exact." Heart stated as both Theta's looked at her, remembering those intimate and heated nights. "You are my husband and I love you, that will _never_ change, no matter how many regenerations I meet." Heart moved closer and kissed Ten lovingly, her hands wrapping around his shoulders and he kissed back eagerly, showing through his actions how much he loved her. Eleven felt the ghost of her lips moving against his, and his fingertips ran across his bottom lip fleetingly as Heart ended the passionate kiss and turned to Eleven, "you felt it didn't you?" She inquired.

"Yes I did." Eleven whispered, his hearts hammering in his chest as she moved toward him, his arms encircling her waist as Ten looked down at his arms, feeling what Eleven was living, the ghostly imitation of what his advanced self could feel. Heart and Eleven closed the distance and kissed just as lovingly, her hands wrapped around his biceps as they did so. Ten touched his lips, looking at himself and Heart, feeling her lips move as they did now on his future self.

They pulled back, Heart slightly out of breath as her hearts thundered in her chest. She looked at Ten and grinned, "told you."

Both Eleven and Ten chuckled at her as they took her hands and they walked back to the park, where the TARDIS's were parked Ten looked around to see that Rose still hadn't returned. He felt guilty for driving her away, because now that he had Heart, he wasn't letting go.

"Heart, care to see my TARDIS?" Ten asked, stretching his hand out for her to take.

"Oi, she's already been in the TARDIS." Eleven rudely interrupted himself, pointing to the older TARDIS.

"Not mine!" Ten argued, grabbing Heart's hand and pulling her to his TARDIS, while Eleven snatched her other hand and dragged her back.

"She's staying with me!" Eleven growled, pulling Heart toward his TARDIS while Ten pulled her toward his.

" _STOP!_ " Heart snarled in Gallifreyan, glaring at her past and present husbands.

Both Ten and Eleven stopped suddenly, looking toward their wife, quickly loosening their hold on her as she shrugged off their hands, still glaring as they stumbled over each other to make apologies and amends.

Heart huffed as she righted her clothing and rubbed her red arms. "Now, Theta," she addressed Ten, "show me your TARDIS, please. I'd love to see the different structure she's thought of." Her violet eyes turned to Eleven who looked at Heart, his head down as he fidgeted with his bow tie like a little boy in trouble, because that was, in fact, what he was when Heart was mad. "I think our darling is feeling better now, you should go check on her and make sure she's okay and see if she's ready for a trip." Eleven nodded as he glared at Ten, fixing his bow tie while Ten ran a hand through his styled hair and straightened his tie, before taking her hand and both Theta's set off on their tasks.

Heart followed Ten, eager to see what the younger TARDIS had to offer.

As she stepped inside Ten's TARDIS, she hummed in awe of the vast difference in the desktops.

The younger TARDIS hummed alongside Heart, ecstatic to see her once again, having seen the Doctor's wife in many possible futures and had seen all outcomes, some more prominent than most as she followed each and every of the next regeneration of the Doctor, seeing each one, and now, she saw Heart with every one. She was happy.

Heart walked to the console, touching the cylinder and she smiled up, patting the green lights. "It's quite dark, Theta." She said, squinting lightly to peer through the dim light.

Theta threw his tan overcoat onto one of the columns before he clapped twice and lights conjured up, illuminating the TARDIS easily as he laughed delightedly. "Installed it in '86." Heart laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I remember my TARDIS. Type 52, one of the newer ones, too new. Too modern. I never had adventures like you did. It was schooled for business and that was all I did. Business trips. Type 52 wasn't kind, nor gentle, like this Old Girl. She didn't challenge me like this beauty here. Changing the halls every time." Theta laughed gently.

"Yes, she is cheeky like that." Ten smiled, watching her as she walked around the Old Girl with a small smile playing upon her lips as she ran a hand through her hair and the TARDIS hummed in happiness.

"She's beautiful." Heart whispered, touching the console happily, turning to look at Ten who was watching her with a gorgeous smile gracing his lips.

"I'd forgotten. . just how incredible you are." The Doctor mused as Heart hung her head, blushing bright red.

"You flirt." Heart teased, both Time Lord and Lady laughed, sharing a wonderful time around the TARDIS

(...)

"Go check the TARDIS, Theta. Stop it, Theta. You're embarrassing me, Theta," Eleven complained, muttering angrily as he checked the TARDIS, before he stopped, dropping the spanner to the ground. "Does she favor _him_ over me?" Eleven started to pace, "I mean, he can be such a ladies man, women just flock to him." Eleven ran a hand through his hair before he paced faster, "but _I_ wear a bow tie. I'm more reminiscent of my original self than he is. But then again, he thought of her during his last moments, that's more romantic, does she want to travel with _him?_ No! She came to _me!_ I'm the incarnation she chose to come to. . unless she didn't have a choice." Eleven stopped, looking toward the large cylinder which went all the way down to the TARDIS' matrix, "did she have a choice when she appeared in front of me during my regeneration?" The TARDIS hummed, which didn't really answer his question as he sighed, "I'll just have to ask her." As Eleven spun around, the door to the TARDIS opened, and Heart walked in, gently closing the door behind her as she beamed up at her husband.

"I'm sorry for being rude before." Heart whispered apologetically, her voice carrying over gently, bathing him in warmth and love and he found himself calming instantly, his earlier irritation disappearing.

"It's quite alright. I'm actually used to people being rude, believe it or not." Eleven smiled ever so gently, watching Heart walk toward him.

She was at least a head shorter than him, stretching up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her shapely waist. "I don't want you to be used to it." Heart sighed, touching his cheek gently. Eleven's eyes fluttered closed as he relished the soft touch of her.

"Don't you like Rose?" He asked, opening his eyes to smirk at her as she looked down.

"Is it obvious?" Heart mused.

"Oh, a Verosh could see it, and they don't have _faces_." Heart chuckled gently, before looking up at him.

"I don't have the patience for young girls with jealousy issues. It's not that I don't like her, I want her to prove herself to me. Prove that she's all that you believed. I don't see it at the moment. I want you in safe hands when you travel, any incarnation with any companion you travel with. I always worry that it's the last time I see you, so, I can't help if I'm on edge a little, she thinks you're a knight in white armor, saving her from her boring old life, at what, nineteen? Of course her life seems boring, she's a _teenager_." Heart sighed, rambling a little as she rubbed the center of her forehead, looking up to see Eleven grinning down at her. "What are you smiling at, Theta?"

"You. I've never seen you that worried or frustrated over me. In the old days, it was always _I_ that worried over _you_. Such an adventurous and rebellious streak in you, always going off all over Gallifrey, in the restricted areas, and in the Cold Forests. You loved to break the rules." Eleven bent down and pressed his lips against Heart's as she gasped, holding him tighter as they shared a loving embrace.

"So, where to?" Eleven asked as they broke apart and he ran around the console. "Take my younger self and Rose for an adventure? All of space and time, my Heart. And it's waiting for you."

Heart grinned and smiled at him, one word on her lips, "Olympus." The Doctor grinned, remembering that one of her favourite human subjects was ancient mythology. Especially Greek mythology.

"Your wish is my command." Eleven ran out of the TARDIS, and two minutes later ran back into the TARDIS. "To Olympus we go!" The Doctor and Heart raced around the console flipping the switches, levers and buttons and they both grabbed the lever and threw it down, and the beautiful sound of the TARDIS resounded through the console room as they lead Ten and Rose to the hubris-filled planet with the Gods of Olympus.

" _Geronimo!"_ The Doctor cried as Heart laughed.

 _"Páme_ _!"_ Heart giggled, creating her own catchphrase as the Doctor looked at her in delight as they flew.

All of the time in the Universe in their hands.

* * *

 ** _Páme: Greek for 'Let's go.'_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** If you don't like the plot or characters in this story, then don't read. AU._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Doctor Who, that privilege belongs to the BBC._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 602**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Too Much Hubris.**_

* * *

It was an hour and twenty minutes approximately before Heart and Eleven along with Ten and Rose stumbled back into the TARDIS, with lightning bolts hitting the protective shield of the Old Girl, intent on harming the Doctor's and their companions severely.

"I had no idea that they'd be in the middle of a revolution!" Ten and Eleven yelled in unison as Rose fell against the updated TARDIS desktop, huffing and puffing, looking furiously at Ten.

"You couldn't have checked the monitor!?" Rose growled, her brown eyes lit with an intense fire but Ten hardly noticed, his eyes on Heart; his older self was in appreciation of her as well. Her cropped hair was disheveled, a golden wreath askew on her head from all the running and she held a large spear, but in her eyes, was excitement, elation, wonder and pure joy and she had a large manic smile spread upon her lips, making her seem all the more happy. Rose had seen that look before, it was on the Doctor's face, whenever they had arrived on a new planet or were caught up in something undoubtedly exciting (only to him). That was when she saw the similarities between husband and wife.

Ten turned back to Rose, slight confusion on his face, "sorry Rose, did you say something?" That was the last straw. Rose shook her head and as he turned back to gawk at Heart, Rose's expression hardened and she glared at the Time Lady. Eleven delicately walked over to his spear-wielding wife and looked at the mess on her head, her waves had been caught and tangled into the leaves of the wreath and he sighed, admiring her in all her messiness.

Heart turned to him, smiling widely which he returned. "You know, we wouldn't have gotten attacked if you hadn't insulted Zeus."

"I only said his powers were nothing short of fireworks! I could easily recreate that same kind of bolt in the TARDIS." Eleven said as he took the spear from her, hoping to add it to the glass case he had in one of the infinite rooms of the Old Girl.

"And that set him off." Heart concluded, carefully extracting her hair from the wreath before throwing it out toward the closed doors and the Eleventh Doctor snapped his fingers twice in rapid succession and the TARDIS doors opened, letting the wreath fly out easily, before it closed, cutting off another lightning bolt and they heard Zeus' booming voice.

"Doctor! Come out and face me, you coward! You will pay for your insolence!" His voice shook the Earth beneath and the time machine rocked with it, "come out of your box and fight me like a true warrior."

"Once was enough, to be honest." Ten murmured, making Heart smile, knowing exactly where he was coming from and he smiled gently back at her.

"A coward?" Eleven asked, looking at his younger self who shrugged.

Heart turned away, not going to comment as she finally noticed that Ten and Rose were in Eleven's TARDIS. "Um, darling," she looked at Ten and he turned to look at her as did Eleven, both smiling, "should you be in this TARDIS? Where's yours?" Ten pointed to the right of the far wall.

"Over there. In the excitement, I just sort of rushed in after you. Sorry." Ten apologized sheepishly as Rose sighed, now knowing they were going to make a run for it. "Well, best get back to the TARDIS, what time or place now?"

"Can I go home? I'd just like to visit my mum." Rose spoke up and Ten looked at her, nodding.

"Sure, we can do that." Ten looked back at his future self and his beautiful wife, "follow us?"

"Be right behind you. I'll extend the TARDIS force-field so you won't be injured." Eleven did as he said and flourished, turning back and nodding to his younger self.

"Right then, come along Rose!" Ten took her hand and they sped out of the TARDIS doors and the force-field guided them and protected them until they were safely inside their TARDIS and off they all went.

Eleven took it slower as they went into flight, turning to see his disheveled wife.

"What?" Heart asked, fixing her singlet, not expecting his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her close. "Theta!" She gasped and his lips were on hers, effectively silencing her.

Of course, Heart didn't resist, she slid her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, their mind link open, which also meant that inside the other TARDIS, Ten was watching on, seeing it all through the link. He could feel her arms snaking around his shoulders, her lips moving against his as they did, he could feel the familiarity of her, the unending love she had for him, he could feel the ghost of her waist trapped in his hold and his teeth gritted. He threw down the lever in anger, wanting to rip Heart away from himself and have her, wanting to feel the same things his older self did, no matter how wiser or knowledgeable he was. Ten also wanted Heart.

Ten stretched his face with a large manic smile, "Alright! Back home we are, Rose Tyler!"

"I'll be back!" Rose said, smiling and waving as she walked out. As soon as he could sense that she was not going to be coming back, he heard the other TARDIS emerge from the Vortex and he ripped his way through the door and blasted through the older TARDIS, startling Heart and himself from their hold.

"Theta, what on Gallifrey-" Heart's worried look quickly melted into shock as he took her in his arms roughly and kissed her desperately, and Eleven was subjected to the same ghostliness that Ten had been stewing in. Heart gasped and her hands slid themselves into Ten's wild hair, making it even more tousled and the Eleven's eyes closed, his entire body feeling the shivers as her nails scraped Ten's scalp. She knew that it was a source of pleasure for them both.

Ten broke the kiss, their breathing labored and he stared at his future self, "we both know that neither of us can keep away from her, much less be with her on our own."

"It'd feel like she's favoring one of us over the other." Eleven added and Ten nodded while Heart held her hand out to Eleven.

"What are you two talking about?" Heart asked, her lips red and swollen from the two very different kisses of her Theta's.

"Neither of us can have you when we're together." Ten remarked, holding Heart's face in his hands, relishing the hold on her. The feel of her in his hands, the ghost of her on his lips. "So we've decided. Well, I have anyway." Eleven looked away, knowing he was too selfish now to be apart from her.

"Theta, what are you saying?" Heart asked, looking up his tall frame to gaze into his brown eyes.

"I'm going to leave you. Well, until I'm older and much more capable of handling you." His eyes twinkled salaciously and Heart felt a shiver creep down her spine.

"But we've only..." Heart whispered, trying to get him to understand.

"I know, it hasn't been long, but you and I both know that I'd rather give you up now and wait a few years until I'm much more in tune with my body and my personality, because I've just regenerated into this one."

"I do like this one. Tickles my fancy." Heart giggled, tears in her eyes. "It's like my hearts have been torn, I know I'm selfish, but I want you, both of you."

"And you will. But not right now." Ten smiled at his Heart. "But let me have one of those hearts, let me occupy it. And he can have the other, but when I come back, and I will. You'll be together again, because we'll be together, alright?" Ten pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and she held onto him tightly.

" _I love you,"_ Heart whispered in Gallifreyan.

He closed his eyes, holding her close and he uttered the three words, in the tongue he never spoke in anymore and whispered in her ear, _"I love you too."_ The Tenth Doctor lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

And for now, she watched as his tan coat swished and swirled out the door, his red converse tapping against the metal floor as his long legs carried him out, his wild hair billowing in the wind and the door closed.

Heart's face broke out into a grin as one of her hearts followed him and occupied him wholly.

The Eleventh Doctor stood behind her, shaping her shoulders with his hands and she looked up at him with all the love in the world. "You're not crying," he mused.

"I know." Heart smiled. "Because you will always come back. Like you always did. No matter what, no matter how long or how far. You _always_ came back and that's why I never cry when you leave."

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I know this chapter is long overdue and incredibly short, but I just wanted to get this across as it shows more of Heart's personality and her unwavering faith in her Doctor.**

 **So, the Tenth Doctor isn't going to be in the story? Well, not the young one anyway ;)**

 **There is a reason why this story is rated M, so be on the lookout.**

 **I look forward to you reading the next chapter I have in the works.**

 **~Munsurieya**


End file.
